


Hiperatividade

by magalud



Series: Professor Neville [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portuguese, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville está na estufa, cuidando de suas plantinhas e aí recebe uma visita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiperatividade

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é sequência de "Imaginação Hiperativa", mas pode ser lida sem prejuízo

 

— Oi, professor? Será que o senhor podia me ajudar?

 

Ocupado em conter a infecção de fungos mágicos em sua querida _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ , o professor Neville Longbottom nem se virou e respondeu:

 

— Só um minuto.

 

Com luvas e uma esponja especial, ele delicadamente espalhou a poção antifungo em todas as áreas infectadas da planta que parecia um cactus. Com cuidado, inspecionou todas as folhagens para se certificar de que não sobrara nada do fungo. A plantinha pareceu até suspirar de alívio.

 

— Prontinho — declarou Neville, retirando as luvas. — E agora, Sr...?

 

A voz lhe faltou ao ver o Mestre de Poções na porta da estufa, a encará-lo com um sorriso para lá de safado. Bill Weasley podia ter sido nomeado professor de Hogwarts, mas ainda se vestia como se estivesse a caminho de um concerto de rock.

 

Ele se aproximou de Neville.

 

— Eu já estava começando a ficar com ciúmes da planta.

 

Neville sentiu o rosto se esfoguear.

 

— Ela estava doente. Fungos. Desculpe, pensei que fosse um aluno. Ia até ralhar: é hora de se recolher.

 

— É justamente por isso que preciso de sua ajuda. — Bill chegou ainda mais perto. — As masmorras estão terrivelmente solitárias, e eu me lembro de uma profecia sobre os riscos de você ser molestado...

 

Neville sorriu, timidamente.

 

— E você veio me... proteger?

 

Chegando cada vez mais perto de Neville, o ruivo deu de ombros, respondendo enquanto diminuía a distância entre eles:

 

— Se preferir... — E chegava mais perto. — Na verdade, eu vim com esperança de... — Bill quase encostou em Neville para completar: — ... fazer essa profecia se tornar realidade.

 

E avançou sem pedir permissão, tomando os lábios de Neville como se fosse um saqueador. Surpreendido, o colega de Herbologia se viu respondendo automaticamente, preso às milhões de sensações que brincavam em seu corpo.

 

A reação de Neville fez Bill ousar ainda mais, pedindo passagem com a língua enquanto apertava o outro contra seu corpo, as mãos já procurando afastar as vestes. Com um gemido curto, Neville abriu passagem para que as línguas duelassem, provando o ruivo e sentindo o corpo firme colar-se ao seu.

 

A respiração alta, os gemidos entrecortados e o barulho molhado dos beijos ardentes soavam alto na estufa silenciosa, os únicos sons no local até que...

 

Bill desgrudou dos lábios de Neville tão rápido que provocou um "PLOC" alto e um gemido de protesto.

 

— Você ouviu alguma coisa?

 

— Ouviu o quê?

 

— Pareciam... soluços.

 

— Não ouvi nada. — Neville entendeu. — Se você prefere parar...

 

O ruivo se virou.

 

— Desistir? Não saio daqui até ver por mim mesmo a famosa espada de Gryffindor.

 

Dito isso, arrastou Neville até a mesa e prosseguiu a se ajoelhar em frente ao homem que matara Nagini. Dedos hábeis desabotoaram a calça, abriram o cinto e expuseram a ereção quase firme. Neville suspirou, sem tirar os olhos no que o ruivo fazia. Os olhos de Bill brilharam.

 

— Vejo que as lendas não eram nada exageradas.

 

Sem dar tempo a Neville para reagir, ele abocanhou o máximo que pôde de uma só vez. O bruxo mais jovem soltou um som que era um meio termo entre um soluço e um miado.

 

Sem largar o petisco entre os lábios, Bill olhou para cima e sugou com força. Foi por pura teimosia Gryffindor que Neville sustentou o olhar, seus olhos claros presos aos marrons. Havia uma intensa comunicação ali, silenciosa e cheia de promessas. Neville sentiu um arrepio quando Bill abriu ainda mais os lábios e encaixou tudo dentro de sua boca, até a ponta do nariz tocar no púbis do parceiro. Neville soltou um grunhido e pareceu ter ouvido soluços no local. Mas ele se distraiu porque naquele momento Bill começou a chupar como se Neville guardasse uma substância vital dentro de si, algo do qual Bill necessitava urgentemente para viver.

 

Dali para frente Neville mal conseguia dar conta de seus próprios sentidos. Bill passou a se movimentar, a boca indo para cima e para baixo enquanto os dedos hábeis massageavam as bolas e procuravam a abertura de trás, certamente o próximo alvo de Bill. Neville instintivamente mexia os quadris, mas era incapaz de algum pensamento lógico. Seu mundo se resumia ao calor e às demais sensações indescritíveis que a talentosa boca de Bill arrancava de seu corpo.

 

Sem chance de resistir àquele ataque, Neville jogou a cabeça para trás e abriu a boca sem emitir um único som, tentando se afastar de Bill antes que fosse tarde demais. O ruivo puxou-o para mais perto, sentindo a pressão nas bolas aumentar e aumentando a sucção ainda mais. Indefeso, o jovem herbologista não pôde mais se conter e jorrou como um chafariz diretamente na boca do novo colega. O dito colega esforçava-se por ordenhá-lo até a última gota e ainda limpá-lo todinho usando apenas a língua habilidosa. Neville fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao orgasmo poderoso, quase perdendo a consciência.

 

Quando Neville recuperou um pouco dos sentidos, ainda ofegante, pareceu que o som dos soluços se intensificava. Contudo, quando abriu os olhos e viu Bill já de pé, com o sorriso que era pura safadeza e totalmente nu, um pênis quase roxo e grande de pé, esfregando a ereção preguiçosamente, o pobre rapaz quase perdeu a respiração. Ainda mais quando o ruivo o enlaçou pela cintura, balançando a cabeça.

 

— Você é quieto demais. Não quero saber disso.

 

De novo, roubou outro beijo de Neville, apertando-o contra si. O gosto daquele beijo o surpreendeu, a princípio. Mas isso logo perdeu importância, como os gemidos fracos que vinham da estufa. O rapaz se perdeu na sensação da pele nua tocando na sua pele que ainda formigava depois da explosão gloriosa de seu corpo. E ainda havia calor. Oh, o calor que emanava daquele corpo sardento era tudo que Neville sempre fantasiara e mais, muito mais. Envolvia-o todo, como se tivesse mais tentáculos que a Lula Gigante, como se o embrulhasse todo.

 

Ao fim do beijo, Neville estava ofegante e tonto. Bill o segurava, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

 

— Quero fazer você gritar tão alto que vai acordar todos até na torre de Ravenclaw.

 

Neville estremeceu.

 

— Pronto para erguer a espada de Gryffindor de novo?

 

E de repente o professor de Herbologia estava de bruços na mesma mesa, sentindo-se ser preparado para o que prometia ser uma gloriosa penetração.

 

— Você já fez isso, Neville? Já esteve com um homem antes?

 

— N-não... Mas... Por favor...!

 

— Você merece tratamento especial. Vamos precisar de algo para não machucar você. Tem algo?

 

— Na gaveta... Óleo mineral...

 

— Excelente. Mas antes...

 

Neville ia protestar mas foi silenciado quando sentiu suas nádegas serem afastadas para a língua esperta lavar a aberturinha faminta. O sentimento inicial foi de estranheza diante da sensação inédita. Em seguida, Neville sentiu uma mistura de choque e tesão. Ele nunca imaginara que um dia alguém fosse beijá-lo <i> _lá_ </i>, de todos os lugares eróticos que podia imaginar. Era tão proibido, íntimo e decadente. Ele suspirou alto, cheio de desejo.

 

A língua de Bill não parava e seu corpo começava a responder, o formigamento se espalhando. A espada de Gryffindor rapidamente dava sinais de interesse.

 

Foi quando Neville estava vesgo de tesão e Bill preparava o orifício apertadinho que os soluços ressurgiram. Abrindo rapidamente os olhos, Neville finalmente localizou a fonte do som.

 

Sua _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ chacoalhava como se estivesse no vento, as verrugas totalmente descoloradas, rachaduras em seu caule. A plantinha se lamuriava.

 

Antes que Neville pudesse pensar nas implicações, porém, Bill deu por encerrados os trabalhos preparatórios e prontamente fez uso do bastão de Gringotts. Com um gemido, Neville arqueou para trás, perdido em sensações, esquecendo a _Mimbulus_.

 

Bill foi se enterrando nele aos poucos, dando tempo para se ajustar enquanto o acariciava, murmurando palavras doces para tentar amenizar o desconforto de seu parceiro virginal. Neville ficou emocionado, porque a dor era considerável. Bill parecia ser ainda maior do que ele tinha visto.

 

Em poucos segundos, porém, o próprio Neville, maravilhado com a sensação de preenchimento dentro de si, pediu, aos gemidos:

 

— Bill... Por favor...

 

Era a senha para o ruivo começar a socar, primeiro suavemente, alternando ângulos como se procurasse alguma coisa...

 

— Ui! — soltou Neville.

 

— Eu machuquei você?

 

— Não, ao contrário... Eu... O que é isso? Nunca senti isso...!

 

— Ah, então estou fazendo certo? É aqui?

 

Estocou no mesmo lugar, fazendo Neville gritar:

 

— Siiiim!

 

Localizado o botãzinho mágico, Bill passou a imprimir um ritmo intenso, sem dó nem piedade, ignorando os gritos e apelos do parceiro que corcoveava, alucinado de tesão. Nunca imaginara que o amigo de Ron, quieto e discreto apesar da fama de herói contra Voldemort, pudesse ser tão gostoso e sexy. Bill não visualizara um caso sério com o rapaz, mas começava a mudar de ideia. E virgem, ainda por cima. Oh, as possibilidades!

 

Não seria possível para Neville resistir por muito tempo diante de um ataque sistemático e habilidoso como aquele. Seu corpo parecia a extremidade de um nervo exposto, pura eletricidade. Tudo ficou ainda mais intenso quando Bill agarrou seu membro espremido contra a mesa e estimulou-o. Com um urro animal, Neville despejou-se inteiro na mão do ruivo, o orgasmo quase tão intenso quanto o primeiro. A contração de seus músculos foi tão intensa que precipitou o clímax de Bill. Ele se apoiou na mesa, com cuidado para não se esparramar em cima de Neville.

 

Por alguns minutos, o único som na estufa era a respiração ofegante dos dois, tão alta que abafava os soluços lamurientos da planta no vaso ao lado. Neville se deu conta que a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ estava sofrendo, enciumada. Ela era uma planta mágica, estava com Neville desde que ele tinha 15 anos e ele tinha afeição especial por ela. Mas ela jamais reagira desse jeito antes. A verdade, porém, era que ele jamais fizera aquilo na frente dela antes.

 

Bill o abraçou, distraindo-o.

 

— Você esconde muitos segredos, Neville. Como ninguém descobriu que você é tão delicioso?

 

Ele deu de ombros.

 

— Posso deduzir que fui bem?

 

— Melhor que imagina. Espero que em breve tenhamos chance de repetir a dose, se você tiver gostado tanto quanto eu. Sabe, eu realmente gostaria de experimentar a fundo a espada de Gryffindor. E acho que você vai gostar de saber como é a sensação de inverter os papéis.

 

Os olhos de Neville brilharam diante da expectativa.

 

— Sim, sim, com certeza. Mas gostaria de pedir um favor. Na próxima vez, podemos fazer isso for das estufas? Um aluno pode nos ver.

 

Bill riu-se e brincou:

 

— Por um momento, pensei que fosse falar que você não queria traumatizar as suas frágeis e inocentes plantinhas.

 

Na verdade, Neville pensara isso mesmo, e disse isso a Bill:

 

— Bom, elas são mesmo muito inocentes. E impressionáveis. Precisam de carinho e atenção.

 

— Posso ver que tenho mesmo motivo para ter ciúmes. Você ama suas plantas, não é?

 

— É amor antigo.

 

— Espero que elas não tirem muito de suas energias. Quero ver se sobra um pouco para nossas atividades... Aliás, você parece ser multitarefa e até hiperativo.

 

Desta vez, Neville não respondeu. Ele só deu de ombros e esticou-se para beijar o pescoço do ruivo, que gemeu e sussurrou:

 

— Que impaciente. Assim você me mata, danado.

 

Neville foi subindo até abocanhar a presa de dragão, cochichando:

 

— É apenas justo, depois de me provocar desse jeito...

 

O sorriso de Bill pareceu iluminar a estufa inteira e levou Neville a abrigá-lo em seus braços. O herbologista sorriu quando olhou por cima dos ombros e notou que a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ verdejava de uma maneira que ele só podia chamar de satisfeita.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

O humano não a decepcionara. A _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ sentira que seu humano não a deixaria morrer nem a abandonaria. Ao vê-lo com o outro humano, ela se desesperara. Nunca antes ela tinha sentido uma emoção tão grande vinda de seu humano. Esse recém-chegado não era um qualquer, ela sentira. Havia uma ameaça ali, e ela não hesitaria em usar de qualquer artifício para manter seu humano.

 

Mas ele provara ser mesmo um humano digno. Não a decepcionara, não a abandonara. E dissera isso ao recém-chegado. Seu humano era tudo que ela pensava. Ela estava orgulhosa e muito honrada.

 

Afinal, ela era um amor antigo e agora sabia que tinha um lugar cativo no coração de seu humano. Com o tempo, ela até poderia pensar em aceitar o outro humano.

 

Só, claro, se o recém-chegado se mostrasse digno. Caso contrário, ela poderia recorrer à vizinha, _Venomous tentacula._ Aí esse recém-chegado ia ver com quantos galhos se faz um tronco...

 

**The End**

 


End file.
